It is recognized that roads in many cases should be plainly marked, especially on the surface of the pavement, and the best way is to use reflectors. However, reflectors are easily damaged and dislodged by traffic and snowplows and may become obscured. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a substantially permanent reflective marker that is easily installed and resistent to damage.